Stay Forever
by Alazenda
Summary: Even if he lose, he wanted to spend more times with her. Until he finally get to hear her voice. His prayer... he wanted his prayer come true. What if his best friend leave and betray him..?


_Even if he lose, he wanted to spend more times with her. Until he finally get to hear her voice. His prayer... he wanted his prayer come true. What if his best friend leave and betray him...?_

* * *

"_My prayer is... I... just wanted to hear the voice of my one friend... Cuberos._"

His prayer...

He had been kept that prayer for along time ago, after he met his first friend, Cuberos. His one and only friend. Cobra was once to be a lonely slave boy. Not many slaves want to talk or befriend with him, that's how is his history is.

While he was working, he met her. Cuberos. He met her for the first time. He didn't scared at all. He just looked at her eyes only. She wasn't an ordinary snake. She was... _special_. In lunch time, for a little while, the snake was still watched and followed him. He didn't knew what she wanted from the boy. But, he gave her a leftover food. And, that's how Cobra became a friend of Cuberos.

After Erza escaped the Tower of Heaven, and Jellal had already brainwashed, Brain invited Cobra and Cuberos to join Oracion Seis, the dark guild. According from Brain, after his goal is finally achieve, he will make their prayer come true. So, Cobra accepted. Unfortunately, he had been fooled. His prayer won't came true. Brain was only used him as a tool or more like a puppet.

Many years had been passed... Cobra and Cuberos had been together all the time. Both of them had became stronger. Cobra had learnt a Poison Dragonslayer, which it was only an artificial. As for Cuberos, she only helped him as a transportation and a source of food for him.

The Oracion Seis' goal is to get the Nirvana, which they may turned into light to dark. In other words, they could turn the members of good guilds against each other and bring forth total chaos.

Even though Cobra's prayer was almost came true. Almost. However, he had been defeated by Natsu, by just only a roar. Cobra manages to get back to his feet despite his wounds and goes to finish Natsu off, but... Brain attacks him from behind, mortally wounding Cobra. Surprised by this betrayal, he listens to Brain's hearts and sees that he thinks the Oración Seis is weak for being defeated by a common guild before collapsing.

While the Light Team and the Oracion Seis were still on a fight, Cuberos took Cobra away from the Nirvana even if he's no longer to fight. She took him a place where it was safe for him. And very familiar.

A moment later, Cobra finally awoke. He was on the bed. A hard bed. The room was very familiar. Cobra sat up and tries scanning all around him and found himself in his room. He couldn't remembered what happened back then. But all he remember was, he had been defeated and attacked by his own leader.

Cobra realized that, Cuberos wasn't here. She's completely gone. He wanted to get up, unfortunately his wound from his back was making him weak and hard to move. All he did was... "**CUBEROS!**", yelling for her. ...There's no answer. Only an echo of him.

"Dammit!", cursed himself, punched the wall near of him. Cobra felt angry. He already lost her. It's because he already lose, he won't see her again. If he didn't defeated by just only a roar or an ambushed attack, he wouldn't have lost Cuberos.

Suddenly, he could hear something. Someone was coming from his room. "Who's there?!", Cobra asked rudely. He wasn't sure who is it. And he can't hear its thoughts very well. Like Jellal.

His eyes were widened. It turns out to be Cuberos. She was still there for him. Cobra was thought that she's gone forever. He sighed as a relief. The purple snake went to him and tries to comfort him. She sometimes lick him, hissing for him and so others things that she always did.

As for Cobra, he wasn't happy at all. But he was glad to see her again. He just.. doesn't want to leave her again. Cobra slowly petting her, closed his eyes. Cuberos looked at him confused. "I promised Cuberos...", he muttered. The snake didn't replied anything. She just.. silent only.

"I promise... we will never leave apart", he completed the sentence. "I will get to hear your voice. That's my prayer"

Cuberos then hissing of happiness. He didn't knew what is she trying to say to him. But, the way it looks, she was agreed for him. He then petting her again, smiled only for her.

The next day...

Cobra and Cuberos went out from the cave. His wound wasn't still healed yet. But he still can move. Cobra couldn't possibly fight anyone else. He only need some rest. But he was so stubborn. He determined to get to hear a voice of Cuberos, even if he's going to risk his life.

Cobra looked at his friend and said.. "Let's go", tried to walk first as a leader. The snake was followed him only. As if, he's the only person that she cared about. Even though, she sometimes felt worried of him whenever he feels weak, she still helped him to stand up properly. "Thanks Cuberos," he said. Cuberos smiled only. She was glad that she be able to be useful for him.

For along time, Cobra and Cuberos had been walked in the forest all day. Yet, he still can't find any clue about Cuberos' voice. Even though, his prayer looks weird and it would never happen, but he still never give up. If he finally get to hear it, he was sure that he'll be happy.

It's almost dark. The two of them couldn't managed to walk anymore since they will not be able to see each other very clearly. The sunset was almost going down. "I think we need to call a day," Cobra said to his friend. Cuberos was nodded only.

While Cuberos tries to help him to get the firewood, Cobra kill the monsters for their dinner. Sometimes, it would be Garuda.. a big gorilla.. and other monsters that he met. It was his first time get to spend with Cuberos for a long day like this. Unlike as a member of Oracion Seis, all he and Cuberos did were training and took a mission as a criminal.

After they ate their dinner, Cuberos feeling sleepy, and so, she slept on Cobra's lap. As usual, he treating her very careful. Petting her so she won't get stress or mad. He wondered... how's the Oracion Seis was... He was no longer to help them. He already betray them. And now, he need to find his answer by himself.

Cuberos then, got a strange sense, which makes Cobra worried about her. "What's wrong?", he asked. The purple snake was looked at the night sky. As Cobra looked at where his friend stared at, there's a shooting a few seconds ago. "Wow, a shooting star", he amazed. "I've heard alot that, a shooting star may can make a wish come true. But I don't think I need to make a wish that I want to hear your voice. It would be too strange.", he continued.

"But.. it's also kinda weird if I told you what's in my mind."

Cuberos was staring at him only. "Well, as you can see, even if we were seperated, I will ride a shooting star to come and get you. That's my wish"

As she finally realized what he meant, she just hissed happily. Cobra gave her a warmth smile. He rarely showed a smile before. But he only like to smirk or grin.

That night, Cobra slept comfortly and soundly. But for Cuberos... she wasn't sleeping yet. She just looked at him only. She wanted to tell him something important. But she couldn't. Cuberos had no voice like a human. She believed that she's actually a human, too. Unfortunately, the more she getting near on her best friend, the more he got some bad luck.

Ever since they were became a member of Oracion Seis, Cobra's life changed lately. He sometimes get suffered by someone. She wasn't sure who and why it has to be him. And so, the only thing she had to do is leave him. Even if he want his prayer answered, it wouldn't be. It won't happen.

Cuberos went near on her best friend's face and tries to do that she had always wanted. And that is.. a kiss. Indeed, it would be impossible that a snake kiss human. Well, of course she had a cursed by turning into a snake, but her soul was still as a human.

She tries to kiss him, but she wasn't ready yet. Cuberos had knew Cobra for along time. But she wasn't ready to fell in love or crushed on him. She thought she and Cobra were just a friend only. And so, she really is. Sadly, she left him without a word. It was hurt to leave him like that. But she had to. It was only best for Cobra. She doesn't want to let him felt suffered just like when he was as a slave.

If she had a voice she would like to say, _Goodbye, my one and only friend_ to Cobra.

The next day...

Cobra could hear a sound of the morning birds singing. He slowly opened his eyes in a half and stretched as he sat up on the grass. Something looks strange... It was so silence. Like, nobody is live here. Cobra is the only person left. He then looked around and finds out that, Cuberos wasn't here.

He smirked. He thought his friend was only make a joke again. "Alright. It's isn't funny, Cuberos. Come out", he said. ...Unfortunately, Cuberos didn't appeared. He was shocked. "Cuberos...?", he tries to call her. Then again, there's no answer. He felt hurt. His friend... she was absolutely gone forever.

"Why..? Why did you leave me?!", Cobra shouted, kneeled on the ground. "We're promised... We're promised that we will never leave apart!", he started to angry.

It was really hurt. His heart had been ripped or shattered because she leave him. He realized that, feeling friendship wasn't really exist sometimes. They will faded away. Some friends were betrayal. So, he believed that Cuberos is betrayal now. Yet, he wanted to hear her voice. But it was too late. He wouldn't be able to see her again. Cuberos is gone forever. If she was finally leave him, she will forget her own best friend forever. It felt hurt. It felt hurt...

* * *

**Review or fav. pls. And dont flame im begging you, even if my story looks weird or suck. But I just love Cobra x Kinana. If you want me to write a sequel, review or PM me**


End file.
